


Heated

by aMoxgirl



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: Not many know of Kenny Omega or Jon Moxley's personal lives. Each man prefers it that way but when Kenny's unknown personal life comes to visit after the New Years Smash show it all comes crashing down for one Jon Moxley.Not he is complaining but he doesn't think Kenny Omega is going to let me just keep the sweet lush thing that has decided to keep him just as badly as he has her. But in the end, fate works in his favor cause when an alpha knots his omega (no pun indeed) its for keeps.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Original Female Character(s)
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098734
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - “I can smell it! You’re in heat.”  
> Characters - Jon Moxley x OC [Lexi Omega]  
> Word Count - 3089  
> Type - One Shot  
> Rating - Smut | NSFW | No One Under 18+
> 
> The Rigmarole: The fiction below contains adult theme and sexual acts. If you’re underage consider yourself forewarned and process at your risk. Some warnings are foul language / unprotected sex / body fluids and the general sexual noises. If this you keep on going then please enjoy and remember if anything delights you that’s on me however anything that might surprise you is on you. *winks* 
> 
> You, w e r e warned my friend, anything else is just pudding. 18+ only content

**Heated**

Glancing around Lexi weakly tried to duck out of the hallway, not caring who’s dressing room she just slipped into and giving her current state she should have been more careful. Dialing Kenny again she almost hated her big brother when he got tunnel vision.

“Come on, pick up. Asshole, pick up the phone.” she whimpered and slammed her finger down on the screen when the voicemail kicked in.

“Fantastic. Fucking fantastic.” Looking around the dressing room she let out another longer whimper when she saw absolutely nothing to help in her quest to construct a suitable ‘nest.’ Since she would be getting no relief tonight the urge to nest was and hide was biting at her heels. There were no sheets or covers, pillows to wrap around nor large clothing to curl up in. Whimpering long and loud she sunk to the floor as a warm heat shot throughout her body and the aches started in earnest. 

Crawling over to a bag that had a cookie-ish smell to it she reached into her own jeans and pulled out a scrunchie and twisted her long blonde hair into a messy bun and bit her lower bit. It was rude and disrespectful to go through the talents personal stuff but the cookie-ish stuff was deep, relaxing, and smoothing to her frazzle nerves. She wanted that smell, sadly to say like her brother she usually got what she wanted.

“C’mere yummy smell, Iz promise Iz will treat you nice gently like,” so focused on debating on the smell she had missed the opening and closing of the door and of the man that now stood behind her. As she began to reach into the bag, intent on getting whatever held the yummy smell when a pair of strong masculine hands reached out to grab her by the waist and pulled her back and away.

“No no. So close, mustn’t let it get away.” Her phone is ringing but she isn’t interested in that, nor the yummy smell in the bag anymore because now there is a larger pool of the yummy smell behind her and it smells even more delicious than the little tidbit that was in the bag. 

“Oh, score for me. So delicious.” Trying to turn around to see the source of the yumminess she finds herself suddenly flipped across a pair of strong legs and it comes to her what is about to happen, what is actually already happening as she yelps out as a strong hand smacks her on the ass for a second time. 

“Wait my delicious, I can explain.” The hand does not stop and instead she props herself up on a hard thigh and mumbles out a count under breath, trying to ignore that her panties are becoming soaked as the hand lands for a total of five times. Then it stops, whether because her delicious has realized she isn’t affected or because she is actually amused she doesn’t know.

“Cheeky ass brat,” blinking, she realized her delicious has a grainy voice. In fact, swinging up to look at the face that she had desperately tried to get a glimpse of just a second ago only made her moan in agony now. Reaching up to trace his lips with fingers that shook a little she sniffed the air again and wanted to cry. The yummy smell she had been after definitely belonged to one Jon Moxley.

“You’re the yummy smell.” He blinks at her for a moment then as she moves off his lap her scent hits him and his eyes dilate. His lips peel back off his teeth and he makes a grab from her again, she doesn’t resist him. He takes his time in carefully sniffing her body, when he brings her a stiddle of his own lap he moans as her scent radiates the room. 

“I can smell it!” You’re in heat.” Nodding slowly she hummed as her hands dropped to play with the belt around his jeans. Murmuring softly she tells him, “you smell delicious.” She takes a moment to build up her courage because she has never dared to approach an alpha like Jon Moxley, she had always sought out betas for her heats. “I want to taste you.”

He only takes a moment, uses a finger under her chin to make her look him in the eye and asks. “What’s your name princess?” She freezes, if tells him the truth it’s possible he will send her away. Her need regardless. Biting her lower lip then his eyes darken and she can see the emotion bubbling up. Letting her hands work his shirt up and over his head she gasped, anger poured off of her. 

“Who did this to you?” There was a playful smirk on his lips as his hands returned the favor and rid her of her own shirt. “No worries princess Omega will get what’s coming to him soon enough.” It was her turn to freeze at the mention of her brother's name, blinking she almost pushed herself off of him. “Kenny did this to you?” His eyes hardened as he grabbed her hips and brought her back snug against him, “him and his pussy Bullet Club.”

Eyes wide she couldn’t help the laugh from bubbling up but a growl and nip at her neck turns the laugh into a moan. Wanting to fair before this got any deeper she weaved her fingers into his hair and pulled. “Jon to be fair, I am a member of that pussy Bullet Club.” His eyes flare and he stands, she eeps and locks her legs around his waist. The next moment she is sandwiched between him and a wall.

“How princess?” Swallowing as his fingers reach around to unhook her bra, his lips descending on a hard nipple the moment he frees her breasts. Gasping out she thrust up against him, “tell me princess and you can have all the cock you want.” Moaning as she tries to work her hips against the hardness of his jean encased cock she sobbed out. “Kenny, he’s my br, please sir can I taste you.”

Jon’s voice is tight and hard, “Omega is your brother. Is that what you were going to say princess?” She can only nod and when she does he rips himself away from her and takes a deep breath then he looks at her and slowly starts to unbuckle his belt. His eyes never leave hers, his voice is low and tight when he speaks. “C’mere princess,” She moans in anticipation.

When she reaches him she doesn’t wait, dropping to her knees and unzipping his pants she murmurs softly. “Hello delicious.” Carefully with gently hands she extracts his hard cock from his jeans and can see he already leaking for her, the crown of him is swollen and she softly takes her time in licking every drop of pre cum, “that’s it princess don’t you waste a fucking drop.” Pulling back long enough she cheekily told him, “never sir. I was taught to always finish my plate.” 

He moans and she decides she loves the sound, then she decides she wants more of his delicious taste so she opens her mouth wider and swallows him deeper. She gags at first, more like chokes but he catches on to what she wants and has fisted his hands in her hair and starts to thrust into her mouth. “ Gonna fuck your pretty little mouth princess.” His thrust picked up from where she started to gag, he was by far thicker and longer than any male she had ever sucked before but she is undeterred.

He lowers his head and watches her through half closed eyes, “that’s it princess but fuck the sound of you choking on my cock almost makes me cum.” Then he is thrusting down her throat and she grabs his hips, she can’t stop the choking sound nor the slurping when he pulls back.” Enough princess, the scent of your heat is driving me insane. I need to be in you right fucking now.” All her muddled brain can comprehend is that he wants to rut.

Taking one last long lick from base to tip she gave the crown of his cock one last lick before moving to stripe off her jeans and her soaked panties. There is a slick sticky line pre wetness that coats her and as she bends to kick the stickiness cotton to the side she feels his hands on her hips again. He yanks her backwards and growls when her pre-slickness slips down her thighs, His hands are up and cupping her breasts, “do you have a favorite position princess.” 

Shocked that such an alpha would ask but delight in a new and fascinating way. “Yes sir.” His breath tickled her ear as he nosed her hair, his hands reaching up to undo her messy bun. “Show me,” his voice soft but commanding and the moment she slipped onto her hands and knees he was on her. His hands on her hips, pulling her legs a smudge more apart then she felt the length of cock tease through her dripping pussy. Casting him a backwards glance she whimpered he corrected tightly but softly, “in a minute. I am enjoying this wetness.” Moaning she can only hang her head and thrust backwards.

Then his fingers are in her sticky pussy, rubbing her clit then thrusting into her. Once then twice. “God damn your tight as fuck princess. Do you need a safeword if I am too rough?” Her brain is in overdrive, the heat pains have started and her body has started to clench but still she is surprised he is being so gentle with her. “Stoplights sir.” Letting out a moan when his fingers slip free and there is a sucking sound behind her. Turning to watch in open fascination as he cleans his fingers of every drop of her cream. “You taste so fucking sweet princess but now it’s time I find how you feel around my cock.”

She is aware she lets out a soft scream when she feels the tip of his cock slip through her dripping pussy then he is thrusting hard and deep into her and she doesn’t stop the louder scream that tears from her lips nor can she hold back the explosion of slick wetness that erupts as he slides into her for the first time.

* * *

Jon is absolutely positively sure he going to hell for this, hands tightening on the luscious hips in front of him he can only growl and fight back his own urge to cum as she soaks his cock in the sweetest smelling (and tasting) cream he has ever in his life had the pleasure of scenting. Let alone of fucking and he is going to fuck her, so fucking hard and deep. Even with her pussy still clenching around him he draws his hips back and grinds his teeth together, she is so damn tight it’s driving him insane.

“Relax princess, gonna fuck you so damn good.” She whimpers and lowers her onto the floor and just thrust her hips backwards at him. His cock is mid thrust when he snaps forward, hard and fast and it has her back arching- her head snapping up and another scream tearing from her lips. Working his cock out of her dripping pussy a little more, watching carefully through hooded eyes to make sure she takes him well and in pleasure he snaps back into her deep and at an angle. “Please sir, fuck me just like THAT,” she is wiggling hard back against and her pussy is drenching his cock.

Leaning forward, at the same time closing her legs completely and pushing her flat onto the floor he murmurs. Almost an apology, “this isn’t going to last long princess you’re too fucking tight and wet.” She only bucks her hips up to meet his downward thrusts, her screams are getting louder and he loves it. The on coming orgasm is unlike anything he has ever felt before. Her scent is suddenly changing and it makes him prop his a hand up by her shoulder, the other stays by her hip. “What’s your name princess?” 

His mouth is on her neck and when she whimpers he reaches up into her hair and pulls gently, exposing her neck and shoulder bare for him. His cock hits her at that angle she had begged for a before and it has her bowing upward into her. She manages out in a soft pant, “Lexi.” Moaning as he thrusts hard, feeling his balls starting to tighten he snarls out. “You tell me when you cum princess, understand. I want to fucking hear it.” She can only nod for him and noses her neck again as his balls warn him he too damn close in coming himself.

Reaching down and under he finds her clit and rubs, she wiggles harder onto his cock and screams when he manages to find a way deeper into her. She is clenching around him suddenly, moaning as she gasps out. “Now sir,” Closing his eyes as he increased his pace he felt his body tense and tighten all over and as she screamed and her pussy bared down on his cock he snarled and jerked his hips upward and came. At the same time he bit down on her neck and shoulder.

Marking her. Owning her

He wasn’t aware of the minutes afterwards, or how that ended up with him on his ass and Lexi curled up in his lap. But the scent in the room of her heat was still lingering and yet the smell of sex was starting to overpower it. Smirking as he ran his finger through her long blonde hair she nuzzled against his chest, letting his free hand skate down her hip to thighs he smiled when she opened for him without hesitation. What he felt had him pausing, “princess. We might have a ‘slight’ problem here.” She is trying to barrow deeper against him and he realizes he might actually have two problems. “Whattt?” 

Digging his hand deeper in between her legs he sighs and inspects his fingers when he pulls them free. Raising them to his mouth he licks them clean and sighs. “Want the bad news or worse news?” She blinks up at him sleepy and it makes his heart ‘thump.’ “Well there is a little bit of good news too,” she smiles at this and his hand comes up to cup his bite mark. “Well princess the good news is you probably won’t be suffering anymore heat waves for a while.” She looks adorable in her excitement in this.

“Really that’s great. Wow you give really great sex Mox.” Jon can’t stop the laugh that erupts, the pure undiluted happiness and innocence in that statement. “Glad I please you princess cause you’re struck with me.” She looks at him in confusion and nibbles on her lower lip. She reaches up to push some of her hair out of her eyes and huffs at him, “Mox my brother is going to let me keep you. No matter how badly I may want to.”

Growling at the mention of her brother he smashed her to him and snarled at her in pure annoyance. “I don’t give a flying fuck about your brother. He isn’t my mate.” At the word mate she actually whines and snarls herself, “don’t tease me. Please, you were so good and I never had anyone take such good after care of me before.” She is openly crying now and it guts him and he wraps her up in his arms and rocks her gently back and forth to smooth her, Placing kisses across lips, he murmurs. “I am not teasing princess, you're mine. I fucking knotted you now you probably want to nest.” 

Her eyes go big and her hand jerks down in between her legs and he slams his eyes close and tries not to think about her touching herself. When she gasps he opens his eyes and sees that she examines her fingers. Watching as she brings her fingers to nose, then to lips he moans as she tentatively flicks her tongue out to taste herself on her own fingers. “No leathery cookie yumminess.” Blinking as he reaches out to guide her fingers to his own mouth he asks, “Come again?”

She smirks at him, “your scent. It’s what had me going for your bag. The smell of leather and delicious cookies.” Sucking on her finger he narrows his eyes and nibbles on the digit then pops it free. “You’re sayin’ I’m a fucking cookie?” She only nods at him and barrows back into him, until his dressing room door busts open and Kenny Omega and his pussy Bullet Club come filing in.

Standing up he grabs his shirt and quickly but gently tugs it over his mates head, she huffs at him and pops her head up out of the collar and snaps, “hey now.” Knowing Omega isn’t going to let him dress once he takes in what has happened between him and his sister or takes a good sniff of the air. Smirking when the second option proves to be right.

He watches as Omega sniffs the air, then swings his head to in take the state of his sister then of him and growls. “Alexa what in hell did you DO?” His mate shifts and then brings his shift up to her nose and beams at him. She giggles happily and it hits him that as he reaches for his pants he has made her happy. “I ate a cookie.” That actually makes him choke, seems to confuse Omega so he asks for clarification. “You ‘ _ate_ ’ a cookie?”

Watching as he zips up his pants, his mate goes to retrieve her coated panties and makes a sour face at them. She turns and throws them into the trash can and he wants to whine at the loss but he is amazed as she just slips on her pants under his shirt and hums at her brother. “Yush,” She tosses him a look and it has his cock twitching all over again. “It was hard and juicy, I decided I am keeping him.” Smirking as he reached out and brought her flush against his body and laughed as he whispered. “Just as long as I get to lick the frosting princess.” Her eyes light up in pure delight.


End file.
